


and if we fall (it's not your fault)

by florlunar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Chronic Illness, Dysautonomia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT9 - Freeform, Panic Attacks, a lil angsty, alternative universe, death mention, i will always tw before tho, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, this is my first actual fic pls b nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florlunar/pseuds/florlunar
Summary: in which minho is tired of falling and jisung shows him that maybe, the ground is not so bad after all.minho and jisung met when they were kids. their encounter was only for a brief period of time, as jisung left with his family to malaysia. they still kept in touch once in a while, mostly because their parents were very close friends. minho sometimes wished they would've grown closer, but sometimes he doesn't. he's embarrased.





	and if we fall (it's not your fault)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first /actual/ fic so it will probably be a mess, im sorry gays  
> minho and jisungs dynamic makes me so happy i just had to write this. they asked for it im sorry class.  
> to clarify something: minho suffers from _dysautonomia_ in this au. i'll explain in detail what it id through the fic, but basically it's a condition in which the autonomic nervous system doesn't work properly and mainly causes fainting, cardiovascular issues, and breathing problems.  
>  i have been dealing with it for a while now and i thought that maybe writing about it would be a good outlet idk.  
> i havent been motivated to write in a while so maybe this is it!!

minho inhaled deeply. just as the doctor had told him, he slowly watched how his stomach rose and went back down. it didn’t matter how many times it happened, he still panicked every time and this time it took him a bit longer to recover. he knew his dance coach had heard the loud echoed noice from his fall. he tried to stay still, focusing on gaining the strength to stand up again before anyone entered the practice room. it seemed like he wasn’t fast enough because he heard fast footsteps approaching. he gave up on standing up, instead he sat against the mirror and sighed.

“hey! look up. minho i’m pretty sure what i heard wasn’t you knocking up the equipment so please save the excuses for another time. are you feeling dizzy?”

most of the time, minho ended up having mixed feelings over the aftermath of his situation. he couldn’t deny that he was absolutely grateful to have someone like seonho — a strong, straightforward woman, but caring more than anything else — as his dance coach, but he couldn’t stand the sense of vulnerability and anger hanging heavy on his chest. minho knew she could see right through him but worrying her wasn’t on his plans today.

“i’m fine, just lost my balance a bit” he replied while trying to stand up as cautiously as he could. “i’m gonna get some water now, no need to worry seonho noona”

“take a break minho.” she then offered him a hand so he could stand up. “let’s wrap it out for today. go home, you’ve been practicing all afternoon. i know auditions are coming up soon, but you’ve done more than enough. go get some rest”

seonho left and minho sat down again. he looked at his reflection in the mirror. as tears started pooling in the corner of his eyes, he quickly wiped them off. he wasn’t going to cry. **not again**.

he promised his mom he would be strong. he wanted to be a performer, the passion that filled him in when his body and the music became one, it was too powerful, like he was craving to step on the stage. dancing was his safe place after all, so there’s no way he’s losing that too.

* * *

 

_two years ago (the downfall)_

minho felt his throat closing up, fuck, he was choking on his own breath. he was currently taking the bus to school, where his chemistry final awaited for him. he definitely wasn’t ready. reading his papers over and over just resulted on a bad headache, so he gave up. eyes closed, he tried to focus on something else. so consumed in his disperse and anxious thoughts, he almost lost his station. quickly, he opened his eyes and crouched to lift his bag from the floor. that was the first time it had happened. in what seemed quarters of a second, minho’s eyesight was completely covered by spots, his head heavy like concrete. he didn’t even have the time to react before he blacked out completely, his legs giving in before collapsing onto the buses’ floor.

he woke up in a hospital room, white lights a little too bright. at the time he didn’t question it much, too startled by the high pitched beeping of the machines. the young boy’s first instinct was to look for his phone but as he stretched his arm to reach the device, he realized the amount of tubes connected to his arm. it hurt badly but he dismissed it, finally falling into reality, wondering how the hell he got here. did the chemistry final fuck him up _that bad_? had someone heard him saying that he rather _die_ instead of giving that exam? he absolutely despised chemistry, his brain just couldn’t process it. but he didn’t mean it literally. well, not quite.

a nurse came in, interrupting his probably not- so-rational thinking. minho tried to speak up but only a bunch of slurred noises came out. right. he probably was onto some medication.

“lee minho?” he nodded, having already given up on trying to form coherent words of any kind.

“i don’t think you remember how you got here. you did make quite a show, though.”

she started eyeing the paper on her hands and minho began to freak out. what was taking her so long, for fucks sake.

“young boy, yesterday you fainted on a bus.”

 _yesterday_. so he did miss his chemistry final. shit. that meant he would have to retake it later and that would mess up his schedule. he had been preparing for his audition to make it into an entertainment company all year and after this exam he intended to give all his time and focus on dance practice. fuck.

“you loss your consciousness for about 14 hours, so it’s very good news that you’re awake now. gave yourself a pretty bad concussion.”

she chuckled. how was this situation even remotely funny. minho hated hospitals and was already stressed about this sudden change of plans.

“hey don’t frown at me like that! don’t worry, the doctor is coming to see you in a few minutes. we already ran blood exams, now all you have to do is get some rest. we will be seeing each other for the next three weeks, so get yourself comfortable. i’ll take good care of you. do you want to watch some tv? the remote is right next to you.”

 **three weeks.** okay, now he was officially fucked. he didn’t even realize he was crying until the nurse told him to “cheer up a bit”. fuck that. fuck this hospital. fuck everything. he wasn’t some angsty teenager but this was too much for him to handle. maybe if he went to sleep this wouldn’t be more than just a nightmare. his head hurted like hell, might as well give it a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is some backstory for minhos character! im doing jisungs next, and i plan to do write their past relationship/encounter on the third chapter. then we will go to the actual story hehhhh
> 
> i dont know if anyones reading but thank u anygays<3


End file.
